The New Pilot
by Xion Fang
Summary: In the war of the gundams, a new weapon has appeared, in a fight between Gundam Rose and Dragon Gundam. This is the gundam Wild Dragon! It's pilot's past is a mystery, but he's a good fighter! Ranma/G Gundam


Disclaimer: All the characters and ideas/and/or elements in this story that are recognizable to an anime/and or fanfic belong to that animes/and or fanfic creator and/or producer and not me. All others belong to me. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did on it.  
AmericanPie5745@aol.com  
Ja Ne,  
  
Lately I've been hooked on the anime G Gundam and I was thinking of a way that I could write about it. As I thought about it and Ranma, I got the idea of this story. I wanted to see what would happen if I put Ranma against all the other Gundam fighters.  
  
In this story, I'm altering the time-line of Ranma so the series and the G Gundam series could be used together.  
  
The New Pilot  
By Xion Fang  
A Ranma/G Gundam Crossover/Many Years later.  
  
Prelude: Birth Of A Monster  
  
*************************  
  
Underground, a new Gundam was being built.  
  
Sparks flew and machines whirred as the person worked on his creation. Then all the sparks, all the machines, stopped.  
  
The worked took off his helmet, his long black pigtail falling to his waist.  
  
Ranma wiped the sweat off his head with the back of his hand and looked up at his Gundam. The Gundam that would be his instrument in revenge.  
  
He could remember it as it was yesterday.   
  
He had come home from a training trip to China to find his family, friends, and rivals all dead. The joy of being cured from his curse by Junsenkyo was crushed with fatal brutality.   
  
At that, he had been heartbroken. He had asked around at to what they had died because of and had found his fuel to survive. They had been killed when the Dark Gundam had came down to Earth.   
  
No one, not even Ryoga, had been able to survive its coming.   
  
After that he had become a wanderer and a loner, his whole attitude had been changed after that. He became unfriendly, and had put all his effort into training to be powerful enough to defeat the Dark Gundam.  
  
When he had wandered into a fight between two Gundams, he had his power.  
  
He had learnt and studied all the mechanics of Gundams, looking at other Gundams, and improving on their designs.  
  
When he had his design finished, he had looted all the battle sights of Gundams, after they had fought, and had gotten all the parts he needed.  
  
After a year of building and improving with that Saotome speed, he had his Gundam.  
  
The Gundam that would be his instrument. His Wild Dragon.  
  
*************************  
  
Note: This happens right after the episode where Gorge fights Chapman to save Maria Louise because Michelo unleashed the energy field near her watching place.  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Wild Dragon  
  
*************************  
  
Allenby Beardsly walked through the crowds in Neo China, where the fight between Sai Sici and Gorge de Sand would be fighting in their Gundam Battle.  
  
She held an apple in her hand and was tossing it up and catching it again.  
  
As she walked down the street in the marketplace, she could see all the people who came there for the fight. As she passed a cafeteria, she overheard a conversation.  
  
"So, this Domon Kashu might know where I can find the Dark Gundam?"When she heard that, she stopped and looked at the man who was talking to the vender.  
  
He wore a black tunic over a red shirt and had black training pants, which gave the hint that he was a martial artist. He had black boots, which had two metal plates that covered the front of them. He looked to be around Domons age.  
  
He also had finger-less gloves and a long pigtail. When he turned around, after the vender had nodded, she saw had a black bandana tied around his forehead and had gray-blue eyes.  
  
On his ears, he had two golden earrings, which were circular in shape. They were made up of two circles that crossed eachother, and as she looked closer, she could see two miniature golden dragons within them.  
  
She decided that she might lend a hand.  
  
She walked over to him and smiled at him.  
  
"Do you need to find Domon Kashu?" She asked him.  
  
He turned his face to her, and narrowed his eyes,"Who wants to know?"  
  
She smirked and said,"I could take you to him, if you want to see him so bad."  
  
He seemed to stare at her for a while, as if sizing her up.  
  
She looked at him annoyed,"So, you want to or not?"  
  
He seemed to snap out of a trance,"You're Neo-Sweden's Gundam Fighter, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He smiled,"My name's Ranma Saotome, it would be great if you could take me to Domon Kashu."  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
*************************  
  
A few minutes later, Allenby and Ranma walked down the street, in the direction of the Gundam battle dome, which Allenby had told Ranma she had last seen Domon.  
  
Ranma looked at his guide.  
  
'She looks like she's a martial artist, by the look of her stance, a very good one,'He thought to himself,'She's kind of cute too.'He then mentally hit himself.'I can't get close to anyone right now, I might die tomorrow for all I know.'  
  
When they got close to the battle site Allenby saw Domon on a hill, more like a cliff, that was overlooking the battle dome.  
  
She waved up at him and called,"Domon!"  
  
She got annoyed when she saw that he wasn't listening, and decided to just go up there.  
  
She took a jump. Then, halfway through, she remembered that she had left Ranma on the ground and turned her head to look at the ground, but he wasn't there. As she lifted her head again, she saw Ranma in the air with her, off to the side.  
  
'He must be pretty good.'She thought as she landed.  
  
When Domon heard the slight thump, he turned and saw Allenby in a crouch position, as well as some one next to her in a black tunic over a red shirt.  
  
Allenby walked up to him,"Domon, I was calling you!"She said to him.  
  
He smiled at her,"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I was spaced out, that's all."  
  
She accepted his answer, then turned to Ranma,"So, Ranma, here's Domon."  
  
Ranma walked up to Domon,"Hey, my name's Ranma Saotome."He said, sticking out his hand.  
  
Domon waved it off,"No need for informalities, my name's Domon Kashu"  
  
Ranma was about to open his mouth when Allenby interrupted him,"Domon, where is Rain?"  
  
Domon turned his head to face her, and said,"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He said to her, tilting his head towards her.  
  
"What do you men, why don't you ask her yourself?"She then heard footsteps behind her and turned around.  
  
Rain waved to her as she walked up,"Hey Allenby! How are you doing? And who's that guy behind you?"  
  
Allenby smiled and answered,"I'm doing fine, and that,"She said, gesturing to Ranma,"Is Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma waved to her,"Hey!"  
  
She smiled at him,"Hello yourself, my name's Rain Mikamura!"  
  
Domon watched this exchange and the turned back to study the person Allenby had brought with her.  
  
He was a fighter, that's for sure, but he thought he knew the name, like he had heard it somewhere, or overheard someone talking about it. He shoved those thoughts behind as music signaled the start of the Gundam fight between Rose and Dragon Gundams.  
  
"Hey!"Said Allenby, turning towards the fight Dome,"The fight's starting!"  
  
At hearing this, Ranma also turned towards the battle dome, as the shield was brought up, and the two Gundams started to circle eachother.  
  
*********************  
  
Within the cockpit of Gundam Rose, Gorge De Sand brought his laser saber to bare.  
  
"Sai Sici, it is time."He said to the opposing Gundam.  
  
"Yeah bro, it's time, Houka Kyouten Juuzetsujin!"  
  
As this, the part time cooks flags surrounded Gundam Rose.  
  
Gorge looked around and tried to predict where Dragon Gundam would appear next. This technique was designed to distract Dragon Gundams opponents from where it actually was.  
  
His instincts warned him from an attack from behind, and he brought his shield to bare, just as a gout of fire shot from Dragon Gundams claw, which had been pointed towards his back.  
  
After he got up form the blast, he launched a devastating combo of slashes, pushing Dragon Gundam back.  
  
Using his superior strength to push Dragon Gundam down, he was about to land the final blow, when the ground started to shake.  
  
*************  
  
From where they stood, Ranma, Allenby, Domon, and Rain watched as another Gundam Head shot form the ground.  
  
"The Dark Gundam....."Muttered Domon.  
  
Ranma stretched out his senses towards the Gundam.'You're not the same one, you don't have a pilot, or the same dark aura I sensed around the place where Nerima used to be.'  
  
"Domon!"Exclaimed Rain.  
  
"I know!"Domon replied.  
  
As he raised his hand and was about to summon the Burning a.k.a God Gundam, he heard a shout, which jerked him out of his sentence.  
  
"Descend, Wild Dragon!"  
  
He turned around to see a smirking Ranma looking up at the sky.  
  
He looked there as well, ignoring the exclamations from the two girls that were with them.  
  
A whole in the clouds was form, as if by a small tornado, and a mechanical red dragon descended, its size around half the size of the Dark Gundams first form.  
  
As it descended to them, he got a good look at the Gundam that stood atop it. Then the Gundam jumped off, the dragon flew up into the clouds again, and he got an even better look.  
  
The gundams head was a replica of the Dragon Gundams and was surrounded by a U-shaped piece of metal that covered all but the front of the head. It also had Vulcan cannons built into either side of its helmet. Its mid-section looked like master Gundams, but with a few alterations. One was the three green globes that were ingrained into the upper part of the section, the middle one twice the size of the outer ones on either side of it.  
  
It's left arm started as a shoulder pad that looked like a turtle's shell, with a large crystal embedded into the center, pure gold in color. Surrounding it were three compartments that hid a surprise within. Its arm stretched out and ended in a slight diamond (Think of Priss's glove-pad with a slightly harder edged end (Bubblegum Crisis) pad and a weird cannon, (think of Samus's regular energy cannon form metroid prime with four hook-like protrusions that were connected to the cannon by an electrical stand of energy) and had a protrusion that had around twenty spine-like spikes connected to its core.  
  
On its belt, two laser swords were hooked, and on its back, it had an x shaped contraption, its bottom half looked like Burning Gundams back parts when not in battle mode, and the top looked like a part of Burning Gundams back unit, but was oready up.  
  
Its right arm started in a should pad that looked like burning Gundams shoulder pad with two missile launchers on the left and right side of another green orb. Its arm ended as the left did, accept that it had a hand visible that was partially covered by a pad similar to the right hand (Just think of a regular copy of Priss's hand pad (BGC) that had a smaller version of the left shoulder pads diamond imbedded on the tip of it. If one actually looked close at it, there was a small circle compartment on each shoulder, hand, either side of the chest, elbow, and kneecaps.  
  
It legs looked like Burning Gundams accept that it, as well as the rest of the Gundam (Accept for the crystals) followed the color scheme of black and silver, with red trim.  
  
Allenby looked amazed at the Gundam, she turned her head towards Ranma,"This is yours?"She asked him.  
  
He smiled, then nodded, then turned to Domon,"Domon, after this fight, I want to challenge you, do you accept?"  
  
Domon nodded,"Sure.......... Fighter of Neo-Tokyo."  
  
Ranma smiled,"So you figured it out, huh? Well, I've got to get going!"  
  
He started running towards the Gundam and its chest opened up to give him entry.  
  
*****************  
  
Within the cockpit of Wild Dragon Gundam, Ranma growled as his silver and red armor appeared over his body.  
  
It wasn't the same as a regular suit, as it had armor connected to his chest, back, shoulders, and legs.  
  
Ranma tested his movements with two punches, followed by a flying uppercut to a mid-air spin-kick.  
  
Ranma smirked,"All systems go! Let's go Wild Dragon!"  
  
****************  
  
As they watched Wild Dragon Gundam run towards the battle between the Gundam Head and the other two Gundams, Rain voiced a few questions.  
  
"Domon, why do you want to fight him? Why aren't you going to help Gorge and Sai Sici in the Battle? Why did you call him the fighter of Neo-Tokyo?"  
  
"To answer your first question, saw a worthy opponent when I looked into his eyes, second, I'm not helping because I want to see his moves."He answered her.  
  
"But why did you call him Neo-Japans Gundam fighter?"She asked him.  
  
Allenby answered for him,"I heard about that. It seems when the Dark Gundam descended to Earth, it destroyed a part of Tokyo, and all but one person from that ward, Nerima, survived."  
  
She turned her head to see the now battling Gundams and Gundam Head,"That one person was rumored to have created a Gundam, and since you need to be a fighter for some place, he asked Tokyo. Well, when they heard that they could get a fighter, they jumped at the chance and that man became their fighter."  
  
"So that man was Ranma."Stated Rain, also looking towards the Gundam fight, Rose Gundam had just released its Rose Bits attack, surrounding the Gundam with many small weapons.  
  
Allenby smiled,"Neo-Tokyos Gundam pilot is supposed to be a hell of a fighter, I can't wait to see how this turns out."  
  
******************  
  
Ranma growled as he blocked another strike from the Gundam Head, which had escaped from the confines of the rose bits, and had come after him.  
  
"Fine!"He growled,"I'm going to have to pull out all the stops!"  
  
******************  
  
The spectators near the dome (Actually, the Gundam Head had destroyed that when it interrupted the fight, but I don't really care) and on the cliff watched as the top back unit started to release spine similar to the ones on the arms.  
  
As they sprouted, electrical energy started to build between them and the Gundam started to glow.  
  
******************  
  
As the Gundam glowed so bright it was hard to look at, Ranma smirked and brought down the virtual representations of spines that appeared on him, downwards, screaming,"Omega Chi Wave!"  
  
******************  
  
Everyone watched from the hill as a giant wave of energy spiraled in a tornado of energy towards the Gundam Head.  
  
When it connected, a globe of energy encased the enemy Gundam, and when it cleared, nothing was left.  
  
"Awsome!"Exclaimed Allenby, turning towards Domon,"This guy's going to be hard to beat!"  
  
The bottom of Domons lip slightly curled into a half smirk,"Yes, he will."  
  
*******************  
  
Next Time: It's what you've all been waiting for!  
After the fight with the Gundam Head, Ranma disappears. When Domon gets a letter telling him where he would be able to find Ranma, he and Allenby go to train! The Dragon and Rose Gundams had been taken to be repaired, and the pilots get a little off time. The fight between Ranma and Domon commences and has a startling end!   
Next time: A Mans Pride!  
Ranma Joins Domon!  
  
Notes: So there's another series started! I gave a hint on what the couple would be at the beginning of chapter one, but you probably oready knew that! I think this one could actually be pretty good. Well, did you like it? Or just plain hate it? Tell me.  
AmericanPie5745@aol.com  
  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off. 


End file.
